


Why Don't We Fall in Love - Ray202220 - Wattpad

by ray202220



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray202220/pseuds/ray202220
Summary: A small town girl with big college plans for her future, Christine luckier then most. She has worked hard all throughout  High School, and it has finally payed off. With a full ride to The Ohio State University, she seems to have her life perfectly planned. That is, until Corbyn, a member of the world famous boyband Why Don't We, comes along and changes her perfect plans with some of his own. Will Christine stick to what is safe, or venture down an unknown path with nothing planned?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hope you like my work! (if you don't, tell me why and I'll improve)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I LOVE the boys, so I knew I had to do something about my love and make a story! 
> 
> *NOTE*  
> I actually had no idea Corbyn has previously had a girlfriend (or has one I'm confused on what they are) named Christina before I created my character Christine. THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE RELATED, but adding Christina in my characters place is fine as well if you would really like to. 
> 
> I find it super ironic that this happened lol
> 
> Peace ;)

The day started as any other would. Expect it was different. I understand how cliche that must sound-but it was the truth! What usual about day was that I was actually going out at night. I know, crazy coming from a girl who wears sweatpants 6/7 days a week. But I wasn't going out for any plan reason. My favorite band was playing, Why Don't We, and my BFF Clara surprised me with tickets for my birthday. It's not like I'm some crazy fan girl that has pictures of them hanging in my room, and faints whenever I see them on the news. But I am OBSESSED with their music. I respect how personal the songs are and how they seem to be talking about what they have experienced in love. It speaks to me because of experiences I've gone through. An example of this would be the song Talk. When my boyfriend and I broke up (he was a dweeb), I realized how the song was about how people in relationships never listen. They inspired me to start writing songs, as I have a whole collection of my own. I started reflecting on how the band really changed my life when my thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Christineee, Clara's here!!" my mom called as I heard heavy footsteps prance up the stairs.

"BFF!" a ginger mass screeched, pouncing on me, acting as if the last time we saw each other was 2 years ago instead of yesterday. I laughed as we fell to the ground in a heep.

"Clara, why can't you just walk in like a normal person" I snorted as we pulled ourselves off of the floor.   
"You know you love my surprise entrances as well as my weirdness" Clara spit as flashed me a toothy grin, her forest green eyes sparkling. I chuckled and gave her a hug as my response. Clara has been by my side since I was 3, and due to her living next door, we were practically sisters. She comes into my house without knocking all the time, and my family is practically hers, vice versa.

"You ready for tonight?! " She squealed as we both jumped up and down wildly. She glanced at me "I don't even recognize you!! You look so HOT. Could you please tell me where my sweat pant wearing sister is?" Clara joked.

"Beyond ready!!" I took a second to look at myself in the mirror, just to make sure everything was perfect. I was wearing a tight black skirt that hugged my curves nicely, a tight teal blue cropped urban tank, and black ankle boots with frills on each side. I had my hazelnut hair in a braided space-bun updo, sprinkled with glitter, of course, partnered with sparkly gold eyeshadow, making my aqua eyes pop. If I thought so myself, I looked damn good. It was all thanks to my older sister Danielle. I had planned on wearing leggings and my hair down and free flowing, without any makeup, but my sister took one look at me and frowned.

"Aren't you going to that concert tonight?" She asked as she was studying me.

"Yes" I responded as I had a feeling what was coming next.

"Christine, your ridiculous, you cannot wear that to a concert!! Ugh, your coming with me" and with that she dragged me down into her room. She worked like the world depended on it, and didn't really ask me if she could even do the makeover in the first place. She pulled and prodded, plucked and poked until after 2 hours, she finally turned me around to check her work out in her mirror. I gasped as I looked back at my reflection, flabbergasted at what my sister did.

"Not too shabby" she smiled as she blew on the makeup brush as if it were a smoking gun. We both made eye contact in the mirror, and started to crack up. Although my sister may be way cooler than me, she still has a nerdy and caring heart.

"You look amazing as usual Clara," I complimented back with complete sincerity. Clara had a superb fashion sense, and always knew what was the hippest and coolest. I mean, her mom is a big name fashion designer in New York, and although she was out of town a lot, she always brought Clara the latest pieces back. Her hair, usually curly and wild, was straightened with waves thrown throughout it, with glitter sprinkled on her part. She was wearing a dark smokey eye, with a black lace bodysuit tucked into a skater green mini skirt, finishing the outfit off with timberland looking boots with a heel. Most people couldn't pull off something so daring, but Clara could, and always did.

"I ordered an Uber before we got here, and it's coming in 5 minutes, so we have to do this quick" Clara grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room, slamming the door behind her.   
"NO SLAMMING DOORS" my mom screeched as Clara sat on my bed, pulling out a liquid filled water bottle.

"Clara, what are you doing, your going to get us into trouble" I hissed as she took a sig from the bottle.

"I'm sorry Christy, but I just didn't want your mom to see us" She smiled guiltily.

"And what exactly are we doing that my mom would get mad at?" I questioned, still not getting the hint.

"Well, I know you've never REALLY drank before, and we talked about doing it, but we never found the right time? Yeah well, I was thinking that time is now! We are taking an Uber, so it would be safe, and I've done this before, so I of course would watch you, and we are staying at my house, with my mom not home and al-"

"Are you stupid Clara? At a concert? What if I get caught and I lose my scholarship to OSU???? My mom would KILL me!!" As a senior in highschool, I have never had a lick of alcohol. I've just never felt the need to. As I said before, I'm not much of a party person. I would so much rather chill at my house and eat popcorn, watching a movie. Well, Clara is the opposite. She goes to a party every weekend, and has always tried to get me to come with her.

I've gone to some of the parties, but that was the extent of my craziness, so Clara knew not to push the whole drinking thing. Plus, I've been working my butt off academically the past 4 years, taking all the APs and Honors I could get the Merit Scholarship at OSU, so I really haven't had that much time for anything else. I'm not a naturally smart person, as I have to work super hard at all my studies, and continually tortured myself with my next to impossible schedule because I knew it would be the only way I could afford to go to college.

My dad left my family when I was only 7, which hit my family hard financially, as he had been the breadwinner. My mom took a job as a waitress, and my sister got a job at the movie theater to help contribute as well. My sister was able to go to college because of financial aid and scholarships, and now works as a marketing sales representative for a big time company in Chicago. My mom really wants me to follow in my sister's footsteps, and has been really strict on what I can and cannot do on the weekends. (She's lucky she got a daughter who doesn't care that much about partying) But recently, I felt I should try drinking before I go to college, as I know I would probably get roped into doing it then. Ever since I told Clara this, she's been NON STOP pestering me to do it. I've been good about avoiding it, well, I thought I was good until now.

"C'mon Christine, it's just one night, let loose once and awhile!" Clara looked at me pleadingly as she passed the vodka over to me.

"Fine, I hate you" I said as a took a sip as Clara cheered. The liquid burned as it went down my throat, spreading warmth across my chest. The second sip seemed not as bad as the first, and the third actually tasted tolerable. We chugged coke after each sip, and before we knew it, the bottle was empty and our 5 minutes was up.

"Alright Christine," Clara smiled, slightly starting to flush as the drinks started taking effects, "you ready for the best night ever."

"You bet!" I chanted as I felt my thoughts already starting to cloud over. With that, we ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the crisp night air, heading into a night that would forever change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

As we sped down the freeway, the world flew by, nothing unfamiliar, but everything seemingly new and exciting. I felt the alcohol pulsing through my veins, making me feel relaxed yet amped at the same time. The ride only took 15 minutes, and before I knew it, we arrived at our destination-Express Live, where we were seeing the show. I'd been to the venue before for a few indie concerts and knew it was small, but that made me all the more excited to go, that way, the concert would be more intimate. We stumbled out of the uber, thanking our driver immensely (probably too nicely for our own good), and joined the long snaking line of people waiting to get inside the venue. Although usually, I would be stressed about every little detail to ensure a perfect night, I let myself go. I felt amazing, like I was floating on a cloud, and I wasn't going to ruin that.

"Ya know Clara, I love you" I slurred as we leaned on one another, hip to hip.

"And I love you Christy" she purred back as the line started to move. We let the crowd carry us forward as we were rushed inside. We locked arms and went in without a single care in the world.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Tickets Please ladies" A women with a bob cut asked as, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Sure, one sec!" Clara said as she searched in her bag. I stood mutely, as I felt that whatever I had to say probably would not help, especially in my state. I saw panic cross her face as she continually digged for what seemed like forever.

She looked up sheepishly as she spoke again "It seems that I forgot the tickets at my house, but I have a receipt of them on my phone."

"Alright fine, just get out of line so others can get in" the lady spoke sharply as we stepped out of line. Normally I would let this stress me out, but under the influence I thought it was quite funny. 

"Clara, you are such a dope" I laughed and laughed and laughed until I couldn't breathe and she finally found the receipt on her phone.

"Thanks for all the help stupid" Clara jabbed my ribs playfully.

As she made fun of me, I saw out of the corner of my eye a door quickly close. I turned around to see what had just happened, but Clara was already dragging me away.

But, by that time, we had to go to the way back of the line, and got in with just enough time to hear them start the show.

Now here's where I'm going to be completely honest. I remember feeling the tension break when they came on with the song "Air of the night." And I remember jostling and pushing my way to the front, feeling people push back and scoff, but nothing seemed to matter to me expect the band. I got to the front and let endorphins fill me as I sang to every song without missing a beat. Although the concert was 2 hours, it seemed to go by in a moment. I moved freely, without a care in the world and let myself feel the music.

Clara and I got separated at my mad dash for the front, and before she could find me, I found some friends. Well, I don't really know them, but they seemed like thrilling girls, as they sang loud and giggled as the performance went on. We danced together, and they even let me have some of their fun juice (which now I reflect that it was a bad decision to accept, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind) As I drained the flask they handed me, I thought it tasted great, and helped me feel even better than before.

My memories from the night were not the clearest, but the feeling of wholeness was one that I'll remember forever. As the final song, which I can't quite place played, and the lights were going dark, I swore I saw Corbyn (one of the band members) wink straight at me. He was the member that I thought was the cutest, and if I were to fangirl over any of the members, it would have been him. My subconscious told me that was impossible, and I was left dumbstruck. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that the venue had cleared out and Clara was pulling on my arm, telling me that we should go.

"All right Buzzzzzz kill I'm coming" I stuttered as she dragged me by my hand and led me out of the venue. The world still spinning as we left, and I could barely make it to the door without stumbling.

"Christine, what is wrong with you? We drank hours ago? I feel completely fine?" Clara looked at me with concern as she held a tight grip on me.

"What if I told you, I found someone to help me out at the concert?" I grinned because at the moment, I thought it was the hilarious. I was supposed to be a good girl. Key word supposed to be.

"Christine!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW STUPID THAT IS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, OR KILLED, OHHH I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED YOU CLOSER I FEEL SO FUC-"

"Clara, I'm still here, and feeling speculator, so will you just calm down" I rattled off. "I saw all the girls who gave it to me take a drink, so its not poisoned." I stuck my tongue out at her and took a look around and realizing that we were now outside. But the problem was, I felt so dizzy, so so dizzy. "I think I'm just going to rest here," I said as a tried to sit on the sidewalk.

"Christine, NO, get up now" Clara pleaded as I became too heavy and plopped to the ground.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up." I mustered all the strength I could at the moment and stood up, wobbling with the effort.

"Now, I'm going to call an uber and we are going back to my house, your mom would kill me if she saw you, and you are going to bed"   
"But I'm not tired!" I whined as Clara pulled out her phone. I look at my own phone and saw that it was already 12:30. Had it really been an hour since the concert ended? Huh, didn't feel like it. Clara, making sure I was standing straight and upright, let go of me to make the call. I felt pretty stable. I cheered myself on mentally as I tried my best to stand still.

"Go Christine go, go Christine go" I chanted inside my head. Then, all of the sudden, I felt myself falling. I laughed as I went back, not comprehending the severity of the situation. Clara turned her head and I saw a look of complete terror flash across her face as I went down. But, then, I didn't hit the ground. I felt strong arms catch me at the possible last moment.

"Gotcha." I heard a deep voice say, and with that, I faded into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3-Falling

My eyes fluttered open as light streamed into my bedroom. The first thing I felt was a pounding headache, like someone was knocking on the inside of my head. I let out a groan as I sat up slowly, realizing that as I looked around, this was NOT my bedroom. It seemed to be a hotel room, with 2 large beds, a desk in the corner, and a TV in front of the beds. I found Clara snoring softly in the bed next to mine. She looked so peaceful, and I really did not want to disturb her, but I needed some answers, and she was the only one who could give them to me. I flew into her bed and jumped on her to wake her up. She jolted up, seemingly about to start screaming, but I covered her mouth with my hand.   
“It’s me Clara! Now please tell me why we are in a strange hotel room. Tell me you know why we are here? Are we in trouble?? Do I need to secretly diall 9/11? Blink twice if so???”  
Clara threw her head back and laughed “Well, looks like the Christine I know is back, thank god.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked suspiciously as I had to grab my head to calm the pounding.   
“Well, it has something to do with that headache of yours.” She launched into full detail about what happened at the concert the night before, and helped me fill in gaps that I was missing.   
“Ok, I get it, I went out of control, but what does that have to do with us in this hotel room?” I questioned, still utterly confused.   
“Let me finish, smart ass,” Clara teased. “Well, when I was trying to call an uber, you were, uh, having some trouble standing on your own 2 feet. You were really about to fall, but then a guy came running over and caught you at the last second, thankfully. Embarrassingly enough for you, that guy was Corbyn.”  
“Corbyn who?” I asked, still not getting it. But then it all hit me, NO WAY, it could not be THAT Corbyn. My mouth hung open in an o as Clara explained the rest.   
“Apparently, you caught his eye before and at the concert, but he thought he wouldn’t actually get to see you, as you were just another fan. (That was the door closing quickly! It must have been him) The band left a little bit earlier from the venue, but Corbyn decided to stay behind as his mom called and he decided to talk there for privacy. As he was leaving, you had your little, uh, episode and he thought it was fate to see you again. The band was staying in a hotel for the night in the city, and he offered to let us stay in a room next to theirs, because he was worried that you would a) not be able to hold yourself together in an uber, and b) he didn’t want anything to happen to you in the state that you were in. So he carried you into the hotel, called the hotel doctor and had him confirm that you would be fine, and let us stay the night in the room. Corbyn told the guys about the situation and they all were so sweet and understanding.” She looked at me sheepishly as she told the rest of the story “you don’t know what you did next, do you?”  
I stared back at her in horror “There's a next?!!”   
“Well, when the doctor left and Corbyn was going to leave for the night, but then you woke up, still out of it. You told him you wanted to thank him for helping you and the next thing I knew you guys were, um”  
“WHAT DID I DO, JUST SPIT IT OUT”  
“You kissed him” Clara threw the words out of her mouth as if they were venomous and waited for my response.   
I waited for the feeling of terror to take over, waiting for overflow of emotions to come out of me right then. But surprisingly, I felt nothing of the sort when she mentioned the kiss. All I felt was a comforting feeling spread throughout my body, telling me that although I may not have consciously remembered the kiss, my body sure did. Once my instinct feelings of comfort melted away, and full understood what I had done I freaked. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM, and THIS HAPPENED.   
“Ugh Clara” I groaned as she looked at me with pity “What am I going to do? I can never face him again.” I threw my head into my pillow, trying to hide my shame. Clara picked my head up, making me look her in the eye as she spoke  
“You, my friend, are going to say thank you again. What that boy did was beyond thoughtful, and he really saved my ass in the process” She smiled as she continued to speak “And who knows what else could happen?” Her smile grew as she said that last part, and I could see the wick thoughts behind her eyes.   
“CLARA” I shrieked, but then started to laugh at the irony of the situation, because if I saw our night going anywhere, it definitely did not include having to apologize to a pop star. I glanced at the clock on the dresser and found that it was 10 am. Oh Shit. I promised my mom I would be home by 11, and she does not know that I am not at Claras. “Fine, if I’m going to do this, we have to hurry, remember, I promised my mom I would be home by 11?  
“CRAP…fine, lets bust a move, but you at least have to shower, I will not allow you to apologize to your future husband smiling like trash and vodka.   
“You are just the sweetest, you know that” I said as I headed toward the bathroom. I made a face at Clara as I closed the door.   
“Oh, I know,” she sassed back, returning the face I made.


	4. Chapter 4-The First step

“Christine, just do it.” Clara urged as I stood at the boys hotel room door, preparing to knock. I brought my hand up to the wood, brought my wrist back, and….it froze an inch from the door, once again.   
“Clara, I can’t!” I hissed back “This is beyond embarrassing, I’ve never wanted to die more! Why can’t you just do it, pretty please?” I pleaded with her throwing her my best puppy dog eyes.   
“Well, I was NOT the one who drank too much and made a fool of themselves last night, sorry sis, call this your punishment.”  
“But it was your idea”   
“But you didn’t have to follow what I suggested, and the stuff I gave you was not what pushed you over the edge.”  
“Clara, I’m begging you, plea-” Before I could finish, the door swing open, revealing the boy I was so desperate to avoid.  
“You’re awake” He smiled as he greeted us both, leaving me gasping for air. I composed myself quickly and spat out what I had planned to say.   
“Thank you for all the help last night, I’m so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. As you could probably tell, that was my first time drinking and I went a little too crazy…”   
Corbyn threw his head back and laughed, stopping my gibberish in its tracks “It's really ok, I remember my first time drinking, and it was much worse.” I breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t think I was the worst, at least.   
“Do you guys want to hang for a bit? Maybe get breakfast?” Corbyn asked, titling his head like a puppy dog would. God he was cute.   
“I’m sorry, but we have to go, I’m supposed to be home by 11.” I really wished I could have. But then again, I’m not sure if I could have stood being with him after my wild and embarrassing night.   
He stared at me with his amber eyes, and my stomach did a flip, butterflies taking over. I felt myself melting, and I knew if I stood here any longer, I would pass out again.   
“Alright, well, thanks!” I turned and tried to run. I ran for a multitude of emotions, embarrassment, shame, but most importantly, the one that made me want to sprint the fastest was fear. Fear that I was in over my head. Fear of what could come from a single touch that made my body feel on fire. Fear that this relationship could become something uncontrollable. Danger, that was what could come with a touch that was intoxicating. And fear made my body move. I was surprised to find a hand grab my arm, anchoring me in my place.   
“Hey” Corbyn whispered, “were not done yet.” he smirked as he handed me a piece of paper with number on it. His number. Shit. Oh Shit. “We leave town soon for another concert on our tour, and sense you can’t right now, let me know if you’d want to get to know each other better before I go.” He brought his mouth close to my ear, as his hot breath made me blush. “I’d be down for another kiss sometime soon.” And with that, he let go of my arm, and disappeared back into his room, leaving me to gawk in place, unable to comprehend what just happened. Clara stood nearby, her mouth wide open, forming an o, seemingly frozen. She snapped out of her daze and came running over to me.   
“CHRISTINE, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED” she screamed with delight, shaking me and jumping up and down.   
“I have absolutely no idea” I responded, as I had to fight to contain the smile that threatened to spill over my lips.


End file.
